


Baby Mine - Shorts

by Sonamae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies AU, Continuation, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: A small selection of shorts from my fic 'Baby Mine' that I wrote up after the fic ended.





	Baby Mine - Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391664) by [Sonamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae). 



> Unedited. When I make it big one day I'll have an editor. Until then, point out my mistakes and enjoy.

Dalish thought Dagna was delightful, which thoroughly confused the shit out of Skinner. She understood her friends infatuation with Sera, Sera was a _riot_ , but Dagna was one exciting mystery of _confusion_. Then again, she sort of reminded Skinner of _Rocky_ , if Rocky were more into enchanting things rather than blowing them up and had more tits and less beard. The passion was there, sure, as was the slightly manic enthusiasm.

But still, it was an odd set up when Dalish had first brought it up. Skinner had been all for it though, obviously. Anything to keep that goofy smile on her best friends face. She wasn't some stuck up prude who was going to deny Dalish happiness wherever that may have been.

Her friends girlfriends were weird though. One vivid memory Skinner had was when Dalish had dragged her to the little experiment cave Dagna worked in and sat her down at a table. Sera had set several jars in front of her and pointed at the one filled with honeycomb and bees.

“What if, hear me out, pure hypo-theatrical,” she'd grinned wickedly, “it exploded on impact.”

“S'what glass bottles do.” Skinner had said as she reached out to poke the glass. Dagna stopped her with the delight in her laughter.

“Well yes,” Dagna's own excitement made her bounce in place, “but what if I was able to paint a _thin_ layer of a chemical agent that would catch fire upon friction of impact or separation from the glass?” Sera beamed at her fondly. Dalish stood off to the side, an adoring grin of her own on her face.

“Wouldn't it rub off on your hands though?” Skinner asked, now weary to touch any of the jars. “If it ignites on friction, wouldn't just grabbing the bottle too fast cause it to catch?”

Dagna clapped her hands excitedly. “Yes!” She set a pair of archer gloves on the table that she'd pulled out of her belt. “That's why I made these! The leather has an enchantment stitched into it that counters the effects of the chemical when held, but once released the item goes back to normal!”

“Genius, isn't it?” Dalish asked.

“Not a hypothetical if you've already made it work.” Skinner stated. “Why am I here again?”

“Oh!” Sera snapped her fingers, a thought returning to her. “Right, this was just for funsies. Serious though. We wanna prank Commander Moonshine Is Not Permitted In The Barracks.”

Skinner snorted. “Krem isn't going to let you. Ever since those two started dating-” She was cut off by Dalish's cough.

“That's where you come in.” She stated.

“We need an unassuming party to distract Krem long enough for us to pull off our entirely harmless prank.” Sera said with a wicked laugh. “He'd never suspect you!”

“He would _absolutely_ suspect her.” Dalish countered.

“But that's what makes it even better!” Dagna clapped her hands in excitement. “While you mislead Krem into thinking we're going to be pranking _him_ , we'll swoop in and prank Cullen!”

Skinner grinned. Dagna may have been confusing, but Skinner _liked_ her.

–

By some weird technicality, Josephine “owned” a third of Kirkwall. Well, it wasn't really weird, she knew why she owned a third of Kirkwall, all the logistics made perfect sense to her.

Her husband's husband “owned” Kirkwall, and he'd divided it up as such so his spouses spouse would have a portion of the land by legal marital laws to cultivate and assign mayor-ships.

So Josephine owned a third of Kirkwall, and in her third there was a very big port city. From that port city, she sent ships. With those ships, she set up a Nevvaran trade route in her still famous name of Montilyet. From that trade route, Kirkwall now had better imports and much needed supplies. Word spread when she started hiring people in the city to work for her, people hired her ships more when they realized she was a friend to Kirkwall. She could now not only get supplies in, but get people out.

Those people brought regional spices, native coffees, jewels, they took whatever they could sell. They brought with them a little slice of Kirkwall wherever they went, and Josephine's ships carried them there and sometimes back in safety and comfort.

People wanted to trade with Kirkwall now that it was stable... well, not collapsing in on itself around the ears at the very least. Josephine's ships traveled to new ports to pick up merchants. She set up shops for her ships services when it became obvious that there was going to be repeated demand. Pirates heard about her growing business and attempted to thwart it _once._

Varric called in a favor and it never happened again.

Josephine's business became a household name. “You want goods shipped over the seas, you want to travel comfortably? Go with Montilyet.” Before people knew it, she'd gotten her thumb in over half the port capitals in Thedas.

Varric's “influence” spread even faster now that he'd gotten access to ships that didn't just carry the Pirate Queen's flag. His network grew and he sent letters and dealt in favors. He rivaled only Leliana in terms of chess pieces, but it wasn't something he was going to flaunt. 

Josephine talked him up to nobles, he talked her up to the little people. They had tea once a week and conspired over the best ways to make Throm blush.

Throm vowed vengeance every time they brought him along, but they didn't even hide their smiles at the dinner table. He continued being a Gray Warden and spread his wife's business through the ranks, and his husbands influence wherever he was sent. His work gave him special leave whenever he requested it, and when Varric joked about the three of them having a kid, he took a year off to talk it through with them.

They decided against it in the end. Josephine would be heartbroken if she had to give up her work, but even more so if she couldn't spend time with her baby because of business. So the idea was put on the back burner for later, but it was still an idea.

–

“Excuse me, do you know a Cullen Rutherford?” The woman was tall and blond with cheekbones that could intimidate any man. Her voice was soft, her clothing simple, and yet... Krem felt his stomach drop the instant she looked at him, smile or not. There wasn't a question that this woman was one of Cullen's sisters. “He sent me a letter.” She paused and pulled a folded paper out of her dress pocket. “He said he'd be visiting in the winter.”

Krem swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“As you can see, it's spring.” She waved a hand around the grassy courtyard. “And I've traveled all this way and still can't find him. Do you know him, or know where he might be?” There was a tired, exasperated desperation in her voice. Krem tried hard not to bite his lip.

“I know the Commander, yes ma'am.” He nodded, hoping he wasn't flushed to his ears. “He's away on a mission at preset, but he's going to be back in about three days.” Cullen was in Nevvara hunting down Lola for the seventh time. “Do you have somewhere to stay until then or are you going to need an escort home?”

She smirked. “I'm going to stay in his room until he gets here. He's my brother, he won't mind.”

Krem blanched, and it was that moment that Cassandra walked by and overheard the conversation. She put two and two together rather quickly.

“You can't stay there, m'lady, Commander Cullen's room has flooded.” She said, not stopping.

“He told me he's staying in a tower.” The woman retorted.

“He moved just last winter.” Cassandra shrugged. “You can stay in his office if you like, it's got a bed in there still. Might be musty, but I can send someone up there to clean it out.” She had her back to them now. “Lieutenant, I need you on the training grounds. Madam, head inside and ask for Lady Montilyet, tell her Cassandra sent you.”

Krem wasted no time in running after Cassandra.

Cullen's bedroom was _his_ bedroom after all. They'd been sharing the room for the past year, but he still had no clue if Cullen had informed any of his siblings that they were... whatever they were. They were obviously together, no question about that, but putting a name to it had never really been something they'd wanted to do.

Boyfriends seemed too childish. Partners seemed too broad. Lovers was close but... too flowery. They were a complicated couple, and even calling them a couple felt strange.

“Run drills with me.” Cassandra's voice was a safe haven from his thoughts as she tossed him a practice sword. He gripped it and took a stance, guarding his left instinctively. Cassandra always went for his left the hardest, there would definitely be bruising by the time they were done.

The next four days Krem was constantly on guard, one live wire ready to snap. Sera called him twitchy on more than one occasion, and Josephine went so far as to offer him an 'Herbal tea for the nerves.'

He declined.

Last time he tried that shit he woke up all the way back in Haven surrounded by geese and curled up next to four goats with no memories of the last two nights. Josephine had swore it was just tea, and he'd believed her entirely.

He hadn't believed the way Stitches and Blackwall had walked away whistling.

Cullen's sister, Krem still hadn't learned her name, was shadowing him. Or... she was attempting to shadow him. She wasn't very good at it, she was too loud and often times very visible around corners because of her skirts. Either she was the worlds best spy, or the worlds worst at hide and seek.

“You're the only one who talks to her or greets her in the morning.” Cassandra explained one night over drinks and cards. “Of course she's going to follow you around. Kindness is contagious.”

She lost seventy-eight gold and an apple that night in a game of cards, both of which Krem won back for her. Cassandra was a nice girl, but she was terrible at cards, even worse when she was drunk.

When Cullen arrived back Krem wanted desperately to run at him as soon as he cleared the gate and drag him off for a much needed nap, but his sister was there tapping her foot. Krem had stayed at the back of the greeting crowd, waiting, but he'd been entirely distracted when Lola had thrown herself at his chest and burst into tears. Right, this was still a thing he had to put up with, lovesick nieces.

“Why won't you let us be together!” She wailed.

“Lola for fucks sake, you're still a baby.” Krem said with a great amount of affection.

“I'm nineteen!” She cried harder into his shoulder.

“Oh well now I just feel very young don't I?” He teased, to which she hugged him and sniffled. Calming her down was easy enough, passing her off was harder until Lulu showed up and snatched her sister by the ear.

“This is where you've been, you were supposed to meet me upstairs!” Lulu looked miserable. “I've bee worried sick, I heard there were pirates on the coastlines burning ports.”

After that there was a nearly empty courtyard and no Cullen in sight.

“His sister dragged him off.” Cassandra said as she walked up to him and held out a bag of fruit that was brought in from Nevvara. Krem took one gratefully. “He passed me this before she yanked him out of sight.” She held up a small parchment scrap, hastily torn off something else and scribbled on in handwriting that was near illegible. Krem had grown to love that handwriting.

“Moon-rise, our room.” He grinned as he read it aloud.

“Ever the romantic, your Commander.” Cassandra teased, but Krem knew she highly approved.

Krem slipped off and waited in their bedroom, and when Cullen's familiar knock graced the door he nearly tripped over himself to greet him.

Cullen stood there, disheveled and tired, but smiling. There was a stray curl to his hair out of place. “I'm so sorry that took so long, Lola was adamant and I had to physically drag her out of the house with Anya. And I didn't know if you wanted me to tell my sister about us so I didn't say anything, I wanted to talk to you about it first because I love you and it-” Krem cut him off by throwing his arms around Cullen's shoulders and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cullen melted against him.

They stopped for a breath. “I missed you too.” Krem whispered, their lips barely parted. Cullen hummed his agreement, leaning in for another kiss.

“I knew it!” A voice shouted from down the hall. Krem turned in time to see Cullen's sister waving her hands. “I knew you were lying about something! A boyfriend! You have a boyfriend!” There was no heat in her tone, in fact she sounded rather excited.

“Oh no.” Cullen groaned, forehead falling to Krem's shoulder.

“I told everyone you wouldn't end up alone! I just knew it!” She hurried into the hallway. “And he's the really nice one too! Oh I'm so glad you've met someone nice, I'd have loved to see you have kids one day but that's fine, I can always have twice the amount to make up for this and you can babysit. I don't want you feeling left out!”

“Krem, meet my more excitable sister.” Cullen said, face pressed against his tunic.

“Wow.” He listened to her continue on, still just as excited as before.

–

Vivienne sat across from a courtier and sipped at her tea, the smell filling the room with Jasmine. This was a touch of home in a place that used to be her paradise, but now these walls felt paper thin. Tan skin danced near naked under the moonlight around a pool, bright quips filling the air. The hints of gunpowder were the warm booming rumbles of a belly deep laugh that went right to her bones and warmed her no mater what. A hint of rose hips had her seeing white curls, a smile both wicked and kind. The far away taste of dandelion, strength that held out through the toughest storm until sleep took him peacefully in the night.

This was one of her favorite blends, though it wasn't for the taste. She had several teas that made her homesick, but this one was what she had picked today to spite the haughty man that sat across from her thinking she was attainable. She could see the 'grin and bare it' look beneath his mask and knew he'd never understand the meaning behind the flavors, or get anywhere with her.

Perhaps she'd make a cup of that blend Josephine had shipped her next. Citrus fruit that made her think of Blackwall in the Hinterlands offering her fresh picked oranges. The taste of ginger leaving a sly smirk and Varric's immaculate bow in her mind. A touch of chocolate, dark and bitter, just like the kind Josephine would carry on her person in little green wrappers for when she was nervous.

Or better still, maybe a tea she'd fashioned herself. A strong lemon based green tea, two flavors she'd never assumed went together so well. A splash of cinnamon for someone with a bark of power, strong but just a touch sweet enough to love dearly. A spoonful of honey for a warm heart and golden delight, ready to spread their smile to all who could see them.

She missed the twins dearly, it had been far too long. There weren't enough hours in the day to drink all the teas that reminded her of her family.

“Madam?” She looked over at the courtier and hummed. “About the proposal?” Vivienne smiled and lifted her teacup.

“Darling, you haven't even finished yours. We can't move on to business until tea is over.”

–

Three fair haired children ran at full speed through the hallways screaming in delight, a woman who looked nothing like them chasing after, her own dark hair falling out of its loose ponytail as streaks of silver glinted off the sunlight. At some point she'd stopped dying her hair to keep up with the rest of the world, and Dorian had fallen in love with the way it made her look. She laughed and the song filled the hallway. Dorian hummed and leaned over the balcony, so glad he'd reconnected and forgiven his mother. He wished desperately that he could have seen this in his childhood home, but he also knew he could never step foot in that house ever again without smelling blood.

“I'm going to get you!” The woman shouted, scooping up the nearest child and tossing them upside down in her arms. The little boy screamed in delight, flailing his arms as he shouted to his siblings to 'Keep going, she'll never catch all of us!'

Dorian bit his lip and extended a finger, flicking it toward the hallway. Ice formed on the floor and lifted several feet up, and the two children slid right into it.

“That's cheating!” The little girl shouted after looking up and catching sight of Dorian. “Mamon he's cheating!” She said as she pointed to the balcony.

“Tattle tale.” Dorian called back with a smirk. His little sister stuck her tongue out at him, but grinned after. He was besotted. Beside her, Dorian's little brother stumbled to right himself on the ice.

“Dorian,” his mothers laughter as she set the boy down was the happiest he'd ever heard, “play fair with your siblings. If I can catch them all without magic, so can you.” She waved one scolding finger, but her smile remained.

Dorian opened his mouth to retort, but a sound cut him off. Felix whined from the room directly behind him and he turned heel without another word, hurrying into the nursery.

The Iron Bull was already up, bleary eyed as he went about warming a bottle. Dorian bit his lip and smiled.

“Darling go back to bed, I can handle this.” He whispered. The Iron Bull simply grunted. “Yes, I promise. This isn't our first time raising a child together, it's your turn to get some sleep. Let me handle the baby.”

“Yer a baby.” Bull muttered before leaning down to press several kisses to Dorian's cheek and lips. “Love you. Sleep.” Dorian warmed the bottle in his hand as he watched his husband stumble back to the bed and fall face first into the pillows.

–

Felix was curled up in Lulu's lap, his little horn nubs jabbing into her ribs as they rocked on the garden swing. He liked Lulu the best today, she'd brought him cookies with the little chewy things in them, and she had the best hugs so far. Eight out of ten, would recommend. 

Most of all though, she was rubbing his scalp and releasing pressure that had been building up because of his new braids. He'd heard them all talk, apparently he'd inherited 'Bull's hair texture,' which Auntie Anya said was impossible because neither she nor Antaam had that texture.

He didn't know what any of that meant, he also didn't really care because he was six and there were far more important issues.

“Lunch time yet?” He asked.

“Almost, are you getting hungry again?” Lulu asked. He nodded, grateful that she'd stopped talking to him like he was a baby. He was six, he was practically a grown up! “Alright, a few more minutes and we'll go to the kitchen.” Felix grinned and nodded, his eyes shutting. He definitely liked Lulu the best.


End file.
